Shattered Reality
by Lily of the Valley1
Summary: Harry Potter dies, comes back to life with no memory, yadda yadda. This story is dead; sorry, folks. No updates!
1. Birthday Greetings

A/N: This is my second fic! I hope everyone likes it! Don't forget to **_REVIEW!!!!!!!_**

Shattered Reality Chapter One 

                "Write two rolls of parchment about the escapades of Uric the Oddball."

Harry sighed and closed _A History of Magic_. He really didn't feel like writing a paper on a mad old warlock who wore a dead badger as a toupee. Of course, he'd have to do it eventually, but not tonight. 

He stretched and yawned, thinking how tired he was. He looked at his clock, and was fairly surprised to see that it was almost two a.m.

_Potions homework always takes forever to do_, he thought with a wry smile_, and it's very draining. _

Everything seemed to drain him, actually. Harry was much more introverted these days, and he was determined to avoid the Dursleys. The Dursleys obviously were ecstatic about this, seeing as they had been trying to permanently lock him in a closet under the stairs his whole life without succeeding. 

Harry's mind began to drift toward the subject that filled him with a bitter ache of misery and made him wish even harder for Sirius' name to be cleared: family.

He closed his eyes and remembered the way Mrs. Weasley had embraced him last year. He tried to replace her face with his mother's. He could see her smiling down at him, eyes shining with tears.

Then his father's face filled his mind. He was happy, laughing. He looked exactly like he had in the picture taken on his wedding day.

Harry could feel the prickling sensation returning. It was burning in his throat, in the corners of his eyes. 

_No, he thought furiously. __I will not cry. _

He swallowed and rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop the burning. It eventually subsided, and he opened his eyes. 

He felt so helpless, unable to prove that Sirius was innocent_. If only Dumbledore was Minister of Magic_, he thought furiously, _none of this would've happened. I would have a family_.

_And Fudge didn't believe me last year, either. He said I was mad._

Harry felt an inexplicable anger toward Fudge bubbling up in him. He was so stupid, and now, he was going to have the wizarding world torn apart!

But the anger on Fudge's part reversed direction, toward Voldemort. He was the cause of everything. Harry found himself wishing furtively that his parents had killed Voldemort the night they died. _But that isn't possible, he thought bitterly, __even the Killing Curse didn't work. It just delayed him. Hagrid was right all along; he wasn't dead, just biding his time._

Harry stood up and walked stiffly toward his window. He hung his head out, letting the warm air play through his hair and against his cheeks, letting it blow his wrathful feelings away. 

He peered at the night sky, watching a very bright star, shining in the sky. It was the Dog Star; Sirius. Harry smiled. It felt like his godfather was watching his right now, and the star was some strange kind of correspondent. Harry blinked and pulled his head back inside, nearly catching the back of his neck on the window. He was going to write to Sirius. 

He sat at his desk, taking the time to pile all of the crumpled parchment on one side, making space.  He pulled out the eagle feather quill Hermione had given him for Christmas and set it to a piece of parchment, trying to decide what to write.

_Snuffles,_

_ Everything's fine here. The Dursleys aren't so bad, but that's only because I've been ignoring them lately. I hope your mission for Dumbledore is going well. Be careful that you're not seen. I've been having a few nightmares, but it's just stuff about last year. The old nightmare. I reckon Voldemort has taken a break and decided to wait for me to go back to school. My scar twinges a bit now and then, but it's pretty vague. It must just have something to do with Him being alive. Good luck on your mission._

_Your godson,_

_Harry_

He read the letter over, decided it was good enough to send without rewriting, and waited for Hedwig to return from hunting.

                                                                ~*~

Harry could feel some kind of weight on his shoulder. A sharp nip on his ear woke him quickly, and he sat up abruptly, causing Hedwig to snap her beak in annoyance and flutter down onto his desk. She held her leg out; there were a few letters tied to it, and a package. Harry noted that three other owls were perched in various areas. He recognized Errol, keeled over on the bed, with a package tied to his legs. Two owls that looked like Hogwarts owls were sitting dignified on the nightstand. One of them, a large, black owl with cool grey eyes, fluttered over to him immediately, offering its envelope in a hurried fashion.

Harry pushed past the owl and went to untie Errol. Immediately after untying the elderly owl's package and setting him in Hedwig's cage, the black owl dived at him, screeching madly. Harry hurriedly took the envelope from the owl, fearing that the Dursleys had heard it and were going to storm into his room. The owl shot through the window once its burden was gone, and vanished into the night. Harry walked back to his desk and curiously ripped the seal of the letter, pulling out a piece of worn parchment. He looked on both sides. It was blank. He rummaged around in the large envelope, then tipped it over and shook it out.

A single, glimmering silver charm fell out. Harry curiously picked it up and studied it. With a muffled cry of dismay he tried to drop the offending thing, carved into the shape of the Dark Mark, but it was too late. He was feeling the familiar tug behind his navel... his finger was glued to the evil charm... the room was dissolving... he was being dragged along with the Dark Mark charm in a vortex of swirling, howling color....

A/N: Please review! I'm working on the second chapter-- and I'm almost done-- but the third chapter does not appear on this site till I have at least 5 reviews!!!!!


	2. Discovery

A/N: Ok, I've reposted this chapter and the next one. I fixed the Stonehenge/ Easter Island mistakes, and COMPLETELY reconfigured the chapter after this one.

Disclaimer: *turns out pockets* I own nothing! Everything belongs to the great Goddess Joanne Kathleen Rowling!!!! 

**Shattered Reality**

**Chapter Two **

Harry's feet hit solid ground and he fell to his knees. His head was spinning; his ears were ringing; the world seemed to be whirling stubbornly away from him. He retched, feeling very sick. The ride had been even more violent than the first time he traveled by Floo Powder. His scar was burning stubbornly, but it was the consistent pain that he was used to.

He scrambled to his feet and gazed around warily. He was in a dark field, surrounded by thick fog that resembled the kind that filled his mind when he went near Dementors. 

No, he pleaded silently; please don't let this happen again!

Harry searched his pockets for his wand. His stomach lurched violently. It was still at the Dursleys', locked in his trunk! Harry felt fear course through him. He was defenseless, and there was no doubt who had brought him here. His wand had been his last chance... if he could perform Prior Incantatum again, maybe he could escape... but he had no wand. No weapon.

Harry felt himself trembling involuntarily. He decided to blame it on the cold fog that seemed to suck everything out of the air, including the summer heat. It looked like the clouds had decided to leave the sky for the ground.

He closed his eyes tightly, begging, pleading that this was just a nightmare, that he would wake up in his bed at the Dursleys' house. But, if this is only a dream, I'd rather be at Sirius's house. If he had one, Harry added silently, hoping that the Dursleys were also a part of this very realistic dream.

He opened his eyes, noting with inexplicable dismay that he was still in the field. Did you really expect this to be a dream? He asked himself.

Harry's senses were oddly acute. The overwhelming silence was eerie and unnerving. It hung in the air, as thick as the fog, forming a smothering blanket. The air seemed reluctant to allow inhalation; it caught in his throat and filled his lungs with ice. 

He wanted to shout that he was here, that he needed help, but he told himself that Voldemort might not know he had arrived. Yet. It certainly looked that way. In fact, it looked like he was the only living thing in this wasteland. But, then again, he couldn't see two feet in front of his face.

A shadow was moving in the swirling fog. Harry squinted, trying to identify the shape. It reminded him horribly of how Wormtail had emerged from the cauldron smoke...

Harry swallowed hard and brushed his bangs away from his face. Don't think about that right now... don't think about it....

There was no mistaking it; someone was walking through the fog. Harry wished he could fade into the thick whiteness, but he was also curious to know who was out there, besides him. He needed to know where he was. 

"Who is there?"

Harry drew his breath in sharply. He recognized the voice! "Pr- Professor?" He said quietly. He instantly wished he hadn't betrayed his position, but Snape had already seen him before he spoke.

Snape was instantly at his elbow, staring down at him in shock. "Potter! What are you doing here? There are Death Eaters about!"

Harry stared at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" Harry gaped up at him as he realized what Snape had said. 'There are Death Eaters about...' "You're a Death Eater!"

Snape looked over his shoulder nervously, then grabbed Harry by the wrist and began to lead him through the fog.

"No, I am not a Death Eater," he hissed into Harry's ear. "Just- get away from here. I'll explain it later, when no one can eavesdrop. My position is delicate as it is. Now, why are you here?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" he said in a flat voice. "Why else would I get a Portkey in a letter--"

Snape tightened his grip on Harry's wrist to the point of pain, making the boy clamp his teeth together to stifle any protests. "Portkey? He never said anything about sending you a Portkey." Snape looked worried for a moment. "He either suspects me, or he has decided to keep his plans from his Death Eaters until they are carried out. Either way is bad for me."

Harry looked up at him curiously and whispered, "You're a spy for Dumbledore then, right?" Giving his Professor's double agent role away would be a very stupid thing to do, especially in the current situation. Snape was the only one here that he could trust, although he hated to admit it. He never thought that his least favorite Professor would be the one he would have to cling to at any time, even one like this. 

"Yes, I am a spy," he answered in a tight whisper. "We must be silent now, they'll kill you if they catch us, but I suppose you were already aware of that." he turned his head slightly, fixing Harry with a cold, black gaze. His face was drawn and rather haggard looking, as though he was under immense emotional strain.

Harry nodded solemnly, deciding that he didn't like the idea of being tortured, murdered, and disemboweled by his enemies. He did want to live to see his next birthday.

A small light was moving toward them, shining dimly. Snape cursed under his breath and attempted to conceal Harry behind his voluminous robes. 

Harry felt adreline surge through him, his heart was pounding in his chest... He tried to stifle the sound, certain that the person approaching them would hear it. He saw a tremor pass through Snape's face as he forced it into a blank expression.

"Severus," came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy, "have you seen anything?"

"Impossible in this fog, Lucius," Snape replied airily. "What is tonight's business?"

Mr. Malfoy looked immensely proud. "I've just seen the Master about that. He has revealed that we are waiting for Potter."

Snape nodded curtly; sallow complexion paling. "Well, I must continue with my rounds," he said, clearing his throat.

Malfoy shot a glance past him and watched suspiciously as Snape shuffled in that direction a step. "What are you hiding?" He hissed. "Could it be-- Harry Potter?"

"No, of course not," Snape answered in a hard voice.

Mr. Malfoy gave Snape a smile that was more of a sneer. "Come now, Severus, you must not claim all of the praise! We all know you are power hungry, but, surely, sharing a bit of glory with an old friend would not be too hard?"

Harry felt his stomach squirm unpleasantly. They were basically bartering for his life! He longed to break free of the Potion Master's grip and race through the fog, away from Voldemort and the Death Eaters; but he had no idea where in the world he was, and there were surely other Death Eaters prowling about, searching for him. Harry stood silently behind Snape, barely breathing. He hoped that Mr. Malfoy wouldn't curse Snape, but he was instantly horrified that he had thought something like that.

"And certainly, Lucius, allowing a friend to take the glory for something that he deserves would not be too hard?"

Lucius's pale grey eyes grew hard and narrowed malevolently. "Enough of your stalling. Have you found the boy or haven't you?"

Harry was watching anxiously for Snape's reaction. 'Yes' or 'no'? Was the spy position more important than the life of the Boy Who Lived? He knew that Dumbledore would be disappointed if their best spy was discovered. Harry wondered how the Headmaster would react if Voldemort killed him. Dumbledore would be terribly sad.... Harry hoped that he wouldn't die of a heart attack if that did happen. Dumbledore was really the last hope. Harry had just been delaying Voldemort and scarcely escaping alive, but Dumbledore could defeat the Dark Lord. These thoughts didn't make him want to die, nor indifferent to the threat of dying. Oh no, Harry wanted to live very badly. 

Harry was shocked to find Lucius Malfoy staring down at him, looking a bit surprised, but a look of triumph spread across his pale face. He leered down at Harry in a very unnerving way. "My my my, look who has decided to pay us a visit! I do believe Master is awaiting your arrival, Potter."

Snape grabbed Harry's elbow again, jerking it roughly this time. "I'll take him, Lucius," Snape said firmly.

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "You know, Severus, you're allegiance is highly questionable. The Master is beginning to have doubts in you."

"Trust me, Lucius. I know where my allegiances lie, and they are firm," Snape said stonily, a muscle in his cheek going.

Malfoy seemed satisfied with that answer; he turned on his heel, black Death Eater robes billowing. "Come, I will show you where He is. Potter shall be the- guest of honor, won't he?"

"Yes," Snape said tightly, shooting his student a look that told him to be silent. 

Harry knew that Snape was only trying to protect him because it was his duty. If he were here, Dumbledore would've told him to do the same. If only he were here!

Malfoy had his wand at Harry's back; he could feel it through his shirt.

"Shall we have a bit of fun with him before we allow Master to have the pleasure?" He said coldly, clearly intending to curse Harry or something of the sort.

"No, Lucius. The master might be angered that a servant inflicted the first wound on his rival. Would you like to provoke his wrath?" Snape added silkily when his hard tone earned a suspicious glance from Malfoy.

Harry succumbed to a shudder, remembering the Crucatius Curse. Malfoy saw it, and sneered. "Scared, boy? You've reason to be."

Harry raised himself to his full height (not very considerable) and looked straight into Malfoy's cold eyes. "You wish," he said defiantly, a sharp edge to his voice. 

Malfoy gave him a disgusted look. "You've too much cheek, boy. The Master does not like insolent children, especially insolent Potters. Like your father was. He fought with words more than he did with his wand, in the end."

Harry fists clenched; he could feel his face growing hot with rage. Snape noticed also. "I'd advise you to let up on the subject of his father. He-- does things-- when his father's memory is looked down upon."

Harry looked up at Snape in surprise. This couldn't be Snape, the man who had infuriated him every year, been prejudiced against him to the point of loathing, insulted his father's memory... and yet, here he was, defending it! Harry gaped at him. Snape looked down at him, and Harry could see a bit of the real Severus Snape. His lips were curled and his eyes glittered dangerously. He was clearly saying: If you get out of here alive, things will be the way they have always been. I still loathe you, and your father's memory.

Lucius was unfazed. "Like what? What could a boy do that would scare me?"

"I inflated my aunt," Harry said stiffly. 

"Baby magic," Malfoy scoffed. "Nothing more than emotions out of control."

"Yeah? Well, I got a real laugh when one of your fellow Death Eaters turned your son into a ferret and bounced him all around the corridor," Harry shot back, surprised at his own daring.

Malfoy's face contorted with anger. "Draco is a foolish boy. Much like you. But you shall not be foolish for much longer. You'll be dead. We are here."

Harry looked around him warily, taking in the mysterious fog wrapped land. There were no landmarks to speak of, nothing to give a clue to their position on Earth. 

Harry's arm had long ago gone numb under Snape's death grip; his Professor's knuckles were white.

Malfoy raised his wand and muttered something. A blinding light, blood red in color, shot from his wand, cleaving a path through the fog. "Thick enough to cut, this stuff is," he said breezily as his wand vanished back into his robes.

Harry, dragged by Snape, followed Malfoy through the winding trail, hemmed in by nearly solid walls of the unearthly fog.

All too soon, they reached a ring of colossal stones, standing upright in a circle. "Stonehenge," Harry whispered, feeling Snape's grip around his wrist loosen.

"Yes. Welcome to Stonehenge, Potter, the last place you shall ever see." Malfoy ripped him away from the Potions Master and shoved him forward, into the center of the ring.

As Harry toppled between the stones, he felt a weird, watery sensation, as though he had just passed through a barrier of liquid. He caught himself just before he landed on his knees and turned around, feeling the supposedly empty air. A solid barrier separated him from the Death Eaters-- and escape. 

"Good evening, Harry Potter," a cold voice that made the hair at the back of Harry's neck prickle, hissed softly, "I am so glad to see you've graced us with your presence. I have quite an enjoyable evening planned!"

                                                                        ~*~

A/N 2:Mwhahahahaha... I am so EVIL! I did a *dramatic music in background* cliffy! My first! *Grins evilly as gasps of dismay come from the audience*

Please REVIEW if you like this story! And, even if you don't like it, I take constructive critism!


	3. The Sacrificial Lamb

A/N: Ok, this chapter has been COMPLETELY redone. I strongly suggest you read this, even if you've already read this story. 

The conclusion to the Cliffy! REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!!!!!!!!!!! This story fuels off reviews! It's like a car: "Without reviews, it won't go forward." I guess. Whatever. Note to Self: Don't try to make up phrases like that.

Jackie: Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D

Viper: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

Kay: Yes, I am evil, aren't I? MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * Chokes and falls out of chair*****

Disclaimer: *sighs* A bit monotonous, isn't it? I own nothing. Everything belongs to JKR, the Queen of Literature.

**Shattered Reality******

**Chapter Three**

Voldemort had Apparated beside him, wearing a wide, malicious smile. His blood red eyes gleamed hungrily, making his stretched, white skin seem even paler. It shone eerily in the moonlight, giving the illusion of a bare skull.

"Riddle," Harry spat.

Voldemort began to pace, keeping his lidless eyes on Harry, looking exactly like a cobra poised to strike.

Harry forced himself to stare Voldemort down defiantly, but the fear was rising in his chest, making his heart pound and his blood rush through his veins like a stream during spring thaw. He tried to think of a cutting remark to Voldemort's last words, but they wouldn't come. The words stuck in his throat, drowned out by his harsh breathing that he attempted to hide behind clamped lips.

Voldemort paused in his frenzied pacing, turning his snake like face to the sky. A lipless smile spread faintly across his thin features, making his skin seem more stretched and transparent. "Harry, Harry, Harry." He should his head sadly, feigning disappointment. "I thought _you, of __all people, would call me by my proper name. Lord Voldemort. I refuse to be referred to by my filthy Muggle father's surname," he hissed softly, turning his serpentine eyes on Harry again. "But I know how stubborn and pig-headed Gryffindors can be. Especially Potters." he flicked a glance toward the area outside the stones, where the Death Eaters were beginning to circle, looking exactly like huge vultures, wheeling in the sky, awaiting a stronger beast to make a kill so they could circle in and steal it..._

"Yes, Potters are by _far the most stubborn bloodline I know of. And I do believe you'd make a wonderful Slytherin, Potter. Why, you even speak Parseltongue. But you wouldn't lower yourself that far, would you, proud little Gryffindor? Pride goeth before a fall. Gryffindors seem to have far too much pride. Never willing to submit for the greater cause," he said in a would-be pleasant voice, if it didn't make the back of Harry's neck prickle. "But I assure you, Harry, you won't have to worry about me for much longer. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to finish what I started on Halloween, fourteen years ago. There is no idiotic Mudblood mother to save you now, Potter. No father to fight while you run away. But your mother was too stupid to run when your father told her too. That is, if she could've run anyway. Your parents should have known that nothing could keep me from claiming what is mine. I was only hindered by your foolish mother's protection. In fact, you might call my prolonged absence a... vacation. Even Dark Lords need to get away sometimes." The cruel smile appeared on his face again; Harry could feel himself trembling in rage. How dare he! _

Voldemort was now pacing, watching Harry's reaction with morbid fascination. "Didn't like that, did you, Harry? Proud of your parents? Defensive? We have so much in common. Both orphans, abandoned by parents who didn't care-"

"That's not true!" Harry bellowed. "You killed my parents! My mum died to keep me alive; my parents were more than you ever were! I'm more than you'll ever be! You're a filthy, lying snake, and you deserve to-" Harry was interrupted when thunder rumbled angrily and the sky was lit by a flash of unearthly light. Lightening. It sliced through the sky like a white-hot knife, branching in all directions. He could feel the electricity in the air. It made his hair stand on end and his skin tingle. He looked at Voldemort; he was holding his wand, bony white fingers twisting around it.

"How ironic," Voldemort mused, "that your own claim to fame-- the lightening scar--- shall be the death of you?"

Harry leapt to the side a bolt connected with the ground where his feet had been seconds before. It jolted the whole Earth and set the grass aflame, making Harry's head spin and his scar flare up like the flaming ground. 

Harry wished he could Apparate, he wished he had his broom, he wished Sirius was here, he wished Dumbledore were here... he wished the owl that had delivered the fateful package had been struck by lightening. A thousand and one wishes raced through his head, each more ludicrous than the last. He found himself wishing he wasn't the Boy Who Lived, that he had died with his parents and not had to suffer a life a duty and fear... NO! He screamed at himself for being so stupid. It should be the other way around! My mum and dad should still be alive! But Voldemort killed them! 

Harry wouldn't let himself fall to the same fate as his parents, he would show Voldemort that he wasn't a weak little boy; that he was stronger than Voldemort; that he could fight and live... 

The lightening was now lacing across the sky, seeming to form a web of shining white threads. Harry brushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, peering around intently for Voldemort.

"Tired already, Harry?"

Harry whirled around, just in time to see Voldemort raise his wand and hiss, "Crucio!"

He couldn't dodge it, he wasn't prepared... The curse struck him head on and threw him to the ground. He was lying in the dirt, writhing and convulsing in agony... his eyes were rolled back into his head... all he could see was darkness... his scar was burning like it had never before, even the last time he suffered the curse... he was screaming so loudly that he certain his flaming lungs were about to burst...

Voldemort held the wand on him until his convulsions ceased and he fell silent. The boy no longer breathed, no longer fought.

Voldemort was overcome with triumph. He threw his head back and laughed a laugh that outdid all his others. It was shrill and cold as ice, evil and unfeeling.

The Death Eaters prowling outside of the ring fell back as one, and then moved in again, pounding on what sounded like a solid wall and letting out muffled yells.

"BACK!" Voldemort roared. "Wormtail, come!"

The Death Eaters backed away quickly and retreated into the darkness, but still watched the ring of stones eagerly. Wormtail whimpered and scuttled through the dissolved barrier, which reappeared once he was through.

"Yes, Master?" he simpered, rubbing his silver hand nervously.

Voldemort turned away and stared at the body of his enemy, a cruel and cold smile flitting across his hideous face. "Dispose of the body," he said carelessly, waving a hand toward the still figure of Harry Potter.

Wormtail gasped. "But- Master! Does that mean-"

"Yes, Wormtail. Now, dispose of his body. I do not wish to see it again, now that he has been taken care of," Voldemort hissed, a maniacal glint in his eyes.

Wormtail bowed hastily and levitated the body, then lead it off through the mist to a secluded forest nearby where he could fulfill his orders.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" A Death Eater cried as he caught sight of Wormtail. Others soon took up the grotesque chant. "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD! HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

The chant echoed across the desolate area, and cheers went up as Voldemort fired the Dark Mark into the sky. The glittering sign hung ominously above the small island, the sign that forewarned the Days of Darkness to come, now that the Potter boy was dead.

                                                                                 ~*~

*smiles sweetly* Well, I've provided you with this wonderful service of entertainment. Now, would you mind paying the tab? The cost is only one review! It's a discount!!!!! I'd appreciate it so much!!!! *puppy dog eyes* Pwetty pwease? Pwetty pwease with sugar and ice cream and marshmallows and cake and UPDATES on top????? lol

~Lily of the Valley~


	4. Heaven and Hell

A/N: see bottom of page!!!!! (I'll start putting them down there from now on, ok?) **Do not skip directly to the Author's Note!!!! It will spoil the story if you don't read this chapter first!!!**

Disclaimer: *sighs wearily* I wish I owned Harry Potter, I wish I lived in a castle, I wish I was a billionaire, I wish I was J.K Rowling, but I'm not. I'm just a wanna be who writes fanfictions about J.K Rowling's ingenious invention. And I make no money off this. In fact, the only thing I make money off of is my weekly allowance... *ponders finances for a moment and comes to the conclusion that she considers $50 as a lot of money*

**Shattered Reality**

**Chapter Four**

Harry picked his way carefully through a lush carpet of emerald green grass, laced with small, brilliantly colored flowers. He didn't know where he was, but the place didn't seem too foreboding; actually, it was beautiful and relaxing.

He breathed deeply, inhaling the pure air, perfumed by the fresh scents of blooming flowers and fresh rain. Birdsong filled the air, lilting and melodic. Wherever he was, it was obviously springtime. _I must be really far from England, he mused._

Golden sunlight filtered through the treetops and danced merrily across the ground. He squinted up through the canopy of leaves and studied the sky. 

The soft blue expanses held no signs of rain; powdery white clouds drifted demurely across his view, but never blanketed the brightly burning sun.

He blinked in the overwhelmingly bright light and slowly looked around. He was surrounded on all sides by an ancient forest of tree trunks. Well, that was all he could see. The actual treetops towered far overhead, too far to climb and look around for a layout of the land.

A twig cracked somewhere in the sun dappled darkness. Harry whirled around and grabbed for his wand, only to find it wasn't there. And then everything came flooding back. The last thing he could remember was a blazing pain, as though every bone in his body was being burned slowly and laboriously; a searing, agonizing pain in his skull that was so great he feared his head would explode; then, a cold, silent blackness that consumed everything. And then he awoke here.

He glanced around warily again, then looked down at himself, and almost screamed in frustration. He was wearing sweeping white robes, tied with a golden sash. Someone had brought him here from Easter Island, put him in these strange clothes, and left him here, in some weird land of-- perfection.

Another twig snapped and jostled Harry from his reverie. He peered into the forest, hoping there wasn't some kind of monster, crouched and ready to spring. "Who's there?"

The sound of pounding hooves rang loudly in the peaceful semi silence. A tawny blur streaked from the shadows and knocked Harry to the ground

Harry began to slowly crawl away from the creature on hands and knees, never taking his eyes off it. "It's ok, I won't hurt you- er- nice little stag..."

The stag stood there, surveying him thoughtfully. It bowed its great antlered head and sniffed him, then ran its cold nose over the scar on his forehead.

Harry watched the animal, afraid to move, lest the huge stag attack him. Its nose tickled as it moved lightly over his skin; he kept a wary eye on its antlers.

It stepped back, stamping its hooves, and bellowed loudly. Harry was weighing the idea of jumping to his feet and running away as fast as he could before the animal charged him, when the stag vanished and was replaced by a man.

Harry almost fainted right there. 

"Harry?" The man asked excitedly. "Harry, is that really you?"

Harry's breath came in unsteady gasps as he gaped at the man, eyes as wide as humanly possible. It felt like they were about to pop, like balloons that had too much helium in them.

The man stared at him helplessly for a moment, as though not sure what he should do. "Are you ok?"

_A ghost, that's what I'm seeing, Harry told himself. He tried to say something, to tell the man who looked like his dad what was happening, but all he managed to choke out was, "But-- you-- you're dead!" _

_They've cloned my dad, Harry told himself firmly, though he knew it was impossible. But what he expected to be taking place right now was even more impossible, even ludicrous!_

The man kneeled next to Harry and gazed at him sadly. "You... you look so much like me," he whispered, and touched Harry's arm lightly.  _Except for his eyes. They're Lily's, he thought, __but such darkness in them! Harry's eyes seemed to have veils over them, veils of a dark and deceptive past, a past filled with pain and terror. The man's eyes grew moist with unshed tears as he stared at the scar on Harry's forehead._

Harry flinched and pulled his arm away, glaring at the man. "What do you think you're playing at? Why are you pretending to be my dad?" He shouted. The birdsong halted, as though they were listening in on the heated conversation. "He's dead!" Harry whispered. He just wanted to vanish, to leave his life of misery and fear far behind him, to be with someone who cared.

The man shook his head miserably and brushed his bangs from his face. "I know," he said quietly, "I know I'm dead. And so... so are you."

Harry blinked and stared up into the man's face, eyes roving frantically across it, searching for the motive of such a cruel joke. He could see the tears in the man's eyes. 

The man was tall and skinny, with jet-black hair that stubbornly stuck out in every angle from his head. He wore a pair of glasses just like Harry's. It looked like someone had cloned _Harry, except the man had deep brown eyes and no scar._

His furious glare was lifted, to be replaced with an expression of abject confusion. "But... I can't be dead!" Harry cried. "I was alive just a few moments... ago... I just _can't be dead!" He swallowed hard and gazed at the man with a desperate, pleading look in his eyes. "Please, sir, tell me what's going on. I- I need to get home, before Voldemort hurts someone..." He trailed off and stared morosely at the man._

The man cursed Voldemort under his breath, climbed to his feet, and stared intensely down at Harry. "Harry, you've got to trust me!" he said helplessly. "I am your father... Look at me, please!"

Harry raised his gaze slowly to confront the man's troubled eyes. 

"Thanks," James said, "Do you believe me?"

Harry was silent for a moment, then he rose to his feet and studied the man who claimed to be his father. He bit his lip doubtfully. "I'm not sure... I need some proof..."

James sighed and smiled at his son. "You've obviously inherited my brains-- not that your mother was stupid, quite the opposite." His smile faded a bit. "How's old Padfoot? And Moony?"

Harry looked down and made motions as though drawing circles in the grass with a toe. "Sirius isn't doing too well..."

James grabbed Harry's elbow and whispered urgently, "What's wrong with him?" His expression clouded and he gritted his teeth in frustration. "He- he doesn't blame himself, does he? Because, what happened on Halloween _wasn't his fault...." _

His head snapped up and he stared at Harry as though he was just seeing him for the first time. "What are you doing here?"

"Voldemort," Harry said grimly. He was still extracting the evidence he needed from James's statement, and then, it clicked. He looked up into his father's real face, not a reflection, shadow, or picture, for the first time since he was a tiny baby, and whispered, "Dad?"

James drew his son into a tight hug, holding him as though he would never let go. "Yeah," he said softly as tears of joy and remorse streamed down his face, "It's me." 

They stayed like this for a few moments, then James broke away and laid his hands on his son's shoulders. "How...how... how did you die?"

Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and stared hungrily up into the his father's face, as though he was afraid to look away, lest he vanish. "Voldemort did it," he said in a monotone as he began to recount the night's events. While he spoke, James gently led him through the forest, along a path that he knew well. 

"And then, I woke up here," Harry concluded, feeling suddenly exhausted. He leaned against his father tentively; a shadow of a smile flitted across his face as James placed an arm over his shoulders, pulling him against his side protectively. "Where are we?" He asked curiously, gazing around at the unnervingly perfect land.

"In Heaven" James said heavily. "But, how did you get that scar-- oh."

"Now you get to hear my life history," Harry said in the same heavy tone. He began to tell his entire life story, about how he had been forced to live with the Dursleys', all of his years at Hogwarts, and the Triwizard Cup's fateful events.

James was overwhelmed by all the trauma his son had gone through, all because he had that horrible scar! He felt a bit guilty about being absent though out Harry's life, but he pushed it down into the corner of his mind. His son needed him more now than ever!

Harry suddenly stopped. James was startled when he saw what was happening. Harry seemed to be phasing in and out of view, like he was evaporating, or a very old memory from a Pensieve...

"Dad!" Harry shouted. His voice sounded muted, even to his own ears. Everything-- the perfect landscape, the clear sky, the peaceful woods, and his father-- was fading. Harry felt something awakening in him, a new awareness. An awareness of immense pain. He clung wildly to his father and cried out in agony as the aches from the Cruciatus curse returned and his scar nearly split his head open. 

"Harry! What's happening?" James shouted, futilely holding his son to his side in a death grip. A powerful force, gentle but firm, was separating them. 

_He's alive! James thought, __He's still alive! He felt a bitter remorse that his son was leaving so soon and hadn't seen his mother yet, but there was a fierce joy burning in his heart. His son was still alive! Voldemort couldn't kill him so easily! _

The powerful force won, and they let go of each other reluctantly. They stared intently at each other, absorbing every feature. James marveled at how much his son had grown; and Harry took in everything about his father.

"Goodbye, Harry," James whispered as his son went transparent. "I love you, and so does your Mum."

"Bye, Dad. I- I love you, too," Harry said miserably before he vanished completely.

James suddenly remembered something important that he needed to ask his son.... "What about the protection I left on you?" He shouted, hoping Harry had heard him.

There was nothing but the calm stillness that always hung about Heaven. No answering voice, but Harry had heard him vaguely, although James didn't know it.

James turned away and began to trudge down the path. _Better to not tell Lily, __she'd just worry. And our boy is strong enough to take care of himself, he thought proudly._

He transformed to Prongs and melted into the shadows between the trees, but, if you looked closely, you could see a stag bounding through the forest, kicking his hooves up in and swinging its antlers in a lively dance of joy.

                                                                                ~*~

**While Harry was in Heaven...**

****

Wormtail crept through the empty and dark forest. The trees seemed to be glaring down at him accusingly-- No, that's bloody stupid, he told himself. 

"Trees don't have eyes," he whimpered.

_Ah, but traitors have no heart, either. You betrayed your friends, Peter, and your soul has turned black with evil, taunted a nasty voice in his head._

"That- that's not true!" Wormtail stubbornly said to the voice. 

_Yes it is. You are about to destroy the body of the boy who allowed you to live when he could've killed you with a signal to Sirius and Remus. You are in his life debt, Peter, whether you like it or not._

Peter silenced the voice and dropped the limp body into a pile of leaves that remained from winter. He was feeling malevolent. The nasty voice had irritated him, and he wanted this boy to suffer at his own hands. It didn't matter that he was dead; Wormtail was about to use the body of Harry Potter like you might use your pillow when you're angry. He was going to beat him up, hurt him and pummel him roughly, except, he would be using magic instead of his fists.

He considered what curses he needed to work on. He had been having a bit of trouble lately with Memory Charms...

"_Obliviate!"_

A low moan came from the pile of leaves. Wormtail blinked and listened closely. There is was again! There was no doubt in his mind... someone was breathing very harshly and uttering cries of immense pain.

Wormtail, not believing this was happening, crept toward the body of Harry Potter, and fell back with a yelp of fear. 

The boy stirred fitfully, his shallow breath came in ragged gasps, and his eyelids fluttered feebly. Wormtail could scarcely see the erratic rise and fall of his chest as he drew in a lung-racking breath and exhaled in a weak whimper of agony. He looked so pitiful. His deathly pale face was contorted with pain that the mere act of breathing brought on, and his head came to rest limply against his shoulder as he twitched and thrashed hopelessly.

Wormtail began to panic. _But, the boy was dead! He can't come back to life! He screamed mentally. A wave of awe swept over him, and then he knew what must be done. This boy could not be killed until his destiny was fulfilled, and it was crystal clear that his destiny included killing Voldemort and freeing the wizarding world from the grip of Darkness._

Wormtail took several deep, calming breaths. The spell he was going to attempt took intense concentration. You had to focus on the trasportee, and the place they were to arrive at.

"Tran- Transportium," he whispered, and shut his eyes firmly.

There was a rush of air; a clap that sounded as though a thousand birds were beating their wings simultaneously; a flash of blinding light that he could still see, even though his eyes were closed; and, when he tentively opened them, the boy was simply-- gone.

Wormtail sank to the moist ground, cradling his silver hand. He was drained from the amount of power that spell had required. But he felt as though an immense weight had been lifted from his heart.

"I am no longer in your debt, Harry Potter," he rasped to the wrathful sky.

                                                                                                ~*~

A/N: And after this I have to start writing. You see, I wrote the first four chapters at once, and I haven't written the next chapters. Yet. So you'll have to wait for a little while for the next chapter... MEEP! *Barricades self in closet to escape from Rabid Reader's Wrath* I did write this long chapter in about one hour!! (Everything happens in one hour intervals... *_Twilight Zone theme plays in background* Spooky... *gets annoyed when __X Files theme starts to play* **ENOUGH!!! *weird theme songs stop***_

*Laughs giddily*Ya'll (oops...) were all scared that Harry was going to _stay dead! C'mon! If he stayed dead, there would be no story! I wouldn't keep the hero dead! No, what happened to him was much better, wasn't it? Ok, then, if you __want him to stay dead, this is my fic: "One night, Harry Potter got a Portkey in a letter. It took him to a mysterious island, and he had to fight Voldemort. Voldemort killed him with the Cruciatus Curse, and Wormtail burned his body. The End!"_

**_NOT!!!!!!!_**

****

I check my reviews about every five minutes; so, I will answer them in the next chapter without fail! I **LOVE it when I get new reviews! It's the best feeling in the world to know that you created something and people ****_like it!!!! *Gives reviewers flowers again because they are such nice people (Not bribing them! Merely rewarding them for being considerate and thoughtful!)* I feel all proud and happy when I get even _****one new review! *Sighs blissfully* It's nice to be appreciated. ^ . ^ As long as the reviewers appreciate _you. Flames are never nice or fun to read. I _****love compliments, I'll take constructive critism, but flames will be used to light a campfire so I can toast marshmallows. Oh yeah, and I can burn Wormtail and Voldemort at the stake. *Evil laughter. Eats an untoasted marshmallow***

Please don't remind me that Stonehenge and Easter Island aren't the same place. I got my facts mixed up, ok? I'm a twelve year old, and I don't live _anywhere near __either location! I don't know much about European culture!  I live in __the United States of America. I __would change it, but I'm not sure which is more magical and mysterious... I thought Stonehenge was __on Easter Island... *Head spins* I'll stop now, before my head explodes...._

I thank you a million bazillion times for reviewing, everyone! 

Viper- You don't have to scream!!!!

Jackie- You're wish is granted

Kay- Yes, I do agree. I am Evil  * evil laughter*

Curly fry- thanks!

Hyper Princess-* falls out of chair* Whoa…. Thanks!!!

Eternal Sailor Mercury- wait no more! The chapter is out!!!

Esperanza- you can keep **hoping** he's not…. (Teeheehee….) He's doing his duty….

Coconut Ice Agent h/h- you've been a good liddle girl! I posted!!!

Aly Teima- THANKS!!!!!!*puts on battle helmet* Don't worry; I'll never let them win, NEVER!!!!!! **CHARGE!!!!!!**

ChibiSkye- Thanks a bunch! I think you'll be getting some reviews from me _very_ soon….

Quahira Galetea- THANKS!!!!!!!! J

Ittybittytreefrog- then you can have more!!!

Lady Foxfire- not in this story!!!

Sparks- *laughs nervously* It's all in my Author's Note…

Isabella Hermer- don't worry! He's back

Avidia- *falls out of chair again* Wow…. Thanks!!!! Thanks for posting such a long review! When people do that, I can better understand the readers' opinions… *pulls out a pitchfork* I'll take that offer…. Flamers, beware! Avidia and Lily of the Valley will hunt you down!!!

Quahira Galetea- you're right! He _can't_ be dead!!!! 

Otaku Freak- let's see… I posted the first chapter on the 16, then I added two chapters on the 17, and I'm adding the third chapter on the 18… is that soon enough for you? *Grins* I'm glad everyone is impatient1 That means they like it!

Hyper Princess- ah, you got my email… sure, but it still might be a good idea to check this thing daily. You know, just in case… Yes, I am EVIL!!!!!! Unfortunately, I seem to a severe case of *dramatic music** i**n background* _Cliffy syndrome!_ Yes, readers, that is the fateful disease that strikes an author and makes them end every chapter in a… _Cliffy! EEEEK!! * _hides in closet again*

Eternal Sailor Mercury- Understandable… thanks for the good review!! I like the longer ones… gives me more to read….

Kate Potter- thanks! *takes curse off everyone*

Ittybittytreefrog- it's not the end! Oh no, far from it! It's merely the beginning!!! You can have more; just… don't set my house on fire or something….


	5. Broken Resolve

Disclaimer: No more disclaimers after this! I own nothing! 

**Shattered Reality**

**Chapter Five**

"Headmaster, I must speak to you!"

Severus Snape came racing into Dumbledore's office, panting from his long run. He had Apparated to Hogsmeade during the celebrations and sprinted all the way here, still wearing his Death Eater robes.

Dumbledore swept in, a concerned look in his twinkling, light blue eyes. "Yes, Severus?"

"Potter," Snape gasped, "I tried- Oh God, I tried..."

Dumbledore was instantly at his colleague's side. "What about Harry?" he prompted gently.

"He- he said he got a Portkey... I found him wandering around in the fog... I had to let him go, sir, it would endanger my position..."

Dumbledore strode over to his desk. "Tell me everything, Severus," he said heavily as he lowered himself into his desk chair. He thoughtfully conjured one up for the distraught professor, then rested his chin on his hands and intently watched him.

"Thank you," Snape mumbled as he sank into the chair. He was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Please clarify things for me, I find I am concerned and I do not know the reason," Dumbledore said quietly, peering at Snape from a gap in his fingers.

Snape took a deep, steadying breath and began to recount the night's events. "I was at the location that had been specified for tonight's meeting. I did not know why we were there, but Voldemort sent us out on patrols. I was pacing through the fog, not sure what I was supposed to be searching for, when I saw Potter. He was obviously lost. He was wandering around blindly, and didn't seem to have a wand.

"I instantly went to him, fearing that one of the Death Eaters had already discovered him. He told me that he received a Portkey in a letter, earlier that morning, and it had brought him there. I listened worriedly. Voldemort was becoming more secretive; he had not mentioned tonight's plans to his Death Eaters.

"I began to lead him through the fog, trying to find a place where he could hide temporarily. I was certain that you would have ordered me to do the same."

Dumbledore nodded. "Continue."

Snape sighed heavily as he remembered it. "I thought we were safe, that no one had seen him, then Lucius Malfoy showed up. He suspected me immediately. Potter was standing behind me, hiding. Lucius saw him, and I was forced to hand the boy over to the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore bowed his head briefly in understanding.

"Voldemort conjured some type of storm. Potter barely dodged a bolt of lightening, and then Voldemort hit him with the Cruciatus curse from behind. He held the wand on him for at least ten minutes, until he ceased movement."

Dumbledore looked up sharply, a very dim gleam of triumph in his eyes. "Ten minutes? Harry stood the curse for ten minutes before he--" The gleam was drained from his eyes as he realized what this meant.

Snape nodded.  Dumbledore bowed his head, looking haggard and ancient. 

"He told Pettigrew to burn the body. The others all began to cheer and yell, 'HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!' Voldemort left the Dark Mark hovering above the place where he had murdered the boy..." Snape said stiffly. "I Disapparated immediately after that."

They sat in silence for a few moments, each turning this ultimatum over in his head. Snape regretted his hatred for the boy. He should've known he was strong. Most students snapped under his treatment, and he had hated Potter more than any of them; and yet, he had endured it in silence. He never cried out that it was unfair, that Snape was favoring the Slytherins... Potter merely sat quietly, boring into his skull with those green eyes that filled with hatred and anger whenever he did anything unjust... Snape was shocked to find that he had considered Potter anything but a spoiled brat with a swollen head.

_But, he's not spoiled, Snape thought bitterly, __he's an orphan, who has faced death more times in his life than any of us, and miraculously, survived. And he lives with Muggles who hate him more than I do. I have not truly repaid James's debt._

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said listlessly. "Thank you for returning immediately and reporting. You may go to the Hospital Wing, if you like."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Snape said. "But I've important matters to attend to."

He glanced at the Headmaster as he backed out of the room. Dumbledore sat at his desk with his head in his hands, looking for all the world like the universe had just crashed in on him and the world was ending. He looked older than he ever had before. The lively energy that usually radiated from him had dimished greatly; he seemed to sag in place, as though he was too weak to support himself.

Snape swept down the corridors toward the front doors. He needed to Apparate as soon as possible and get back to Easter Island. Maybe he could retrieve the boy's body.

Dumbledore heard the muted bang as the Potions Master slammed the great oaken doors. He glanced up wearily, massaging his temples. His face was chalky and his silver beard and mustache seemed to droop. "Could it be?" he whispered, "Harry Potter-- dead? He was much stronger than we thought. Much stronger. Maybe there is a miracle in store."

                                                                                                ~*~

Snape stormed out onto the grounds. It was a clear night. The wind whispered in the treetops, the stars twinkled down at him, and silvery moonlight illuminated the dew-frosted grass. 

Snape smiled grimly to himself as he passed Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid was inside, singing throatily in an off key bass howl. His dog joined in, trying to drown the raucous noises out with his own voice.

Snape strode past the hut, hoping that the giant wouldn't set his bed on fire tonight. He had more important matters to attend to.

Snape began to sprint again. He reached Hogsmeade in a few minutes that seemed to stretch into an eternity. From there, he Apparated.

                                                                                ~*~

"Potter is dead!" 

Snape could hear a few lingering Death Eaters singing lustily. They had apparently found some liquor and were still celebrating gleefully.

He crept through the shadows, toward the woods he had seem Wormtail vanish into. _Maybe __he hasn't done it yet. I hope I can still retrieve the body._

The towering trees cast deep, charcoal black shadows on the wet ground; they rustled secretively to each other in the death-laden air.

He could hear someone just up ahead... Snape flattened himself to a tree trunk and peered around the corner, searching for the straggler.

The person whispered something Snape couldn't quite make out, then there was a rush of chill air, a clap of thunder, a flash of dazzling lightening, then silence.

Snape crept cat like from the shadows, wand poised for defense. 

There, in the center of a clearing, was Pettigrew. 

Snape slinked nearer, until he was behind the small man.

Wormtail whispered, "I am no longer in your debt, Harry Potter." Then he fell to the ground, appearing unconscious.

Snape leapt into the dim light, wand pointed at the limp form. "What did you do?" he snarled. "_Enervate!"_

Wormtail sprang to his feet, wildly searching for the stalker.

"What," Snape hissed in his most menacing voice, "did you do?"

Wormtail squeaked and stared up at him uneasily "Oh, Severus, it's only you--"

"What did you do? Where is Potter?" He snarled.

Wormtail's beady, watery eyes went wide. "What-- why do you care?" he said shrilly. 

Snape grabbed Wormtail's cloak collar and hauled him up off the ground. "Because I need to know," he growled. "Tell me, now, where is Potter's corpse?"

Wormtail's feet swung helplessly above the ground. "Severus, I- I can't tell anyone... Master would be greatly angered..."

Snape's wand was pointed at Wormtail's face. He twisted his head around, trying to evade it, but the wand remained positioned between his eyes. "Severus!" he sobbed, "I can't... I mustn't... it would be suicide--"

"Ah, but so would keeping your silence," Snape said silkily, holding the wand steadily between the struggling man's eyes. "The master need never know; it shall be our own secret."

Wormtail gave a dry sob and gazed blearily up into Snape's hard, cold eyes. "He's-- he's alive," he gasped, "I... I Transported him far from here...."

Snape cursed under his breath and dropped Wormtail abruptly. He struck the moist ground and curled up, sobbing and twitching.

Snape kicked out at him roughly; the trembling form sobbed louder and jerked. "No telling where he is, you've most likely blundered up, as always!" He snarled menacingly. "_Stupefy!"_

Wormtail let out a muffled scream and lay still on the ground, Stunned. Snape kicked at him again to make sure he had done the thing properly.

"Some good will come of this," he grunted as he Levitated the limp form. Wormtail's head lolled to the side, mouth half open. His eyes were dim beneath their lids.

Snape strode stealthily from the despairing shadow of the woods, guiding Pettigrew roughly in his wake.

"Ah, Severus Snape, just the man I needed to see," a soft voice hissed as he left the cover of the trees.

Snape raised his eyes to stare into the one face he did not wish to see in his current situation.

"Explain yourself, Severus. This scene is very intriguing."

                                                                                                **~*~******

**A/N:  Did anyone notice how this chapter and chapter four intersected three ways? All three events described in the last chapter and this one took place at the same time. (I think the quality went down a bit in this chapter... I'm not sure, though... *examines chapter* What do you think? Did it sound forced?) This chapter was kind of important, Snape reports to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore reacts... Very important plot wise... I think....**

*sighs* I don't really think I need to remind you to review, do I? You're all smart, and you don't have the attention spans of rodents! I hope...(if you do, you are excused from your reader duties, e.g.: reviewing) I'm not requiring any number of reviews now. Instead, I'm writing a chapter every night and posting it the next day. But they have been coming along nicely. Keep up the great work, people! I like to read my reviews, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... or maybe I just ate some cotton... Luckily, the next few chapters are very well defined in my mind, but things are fuzzy later on. EEEK! *hides from angry readers* Sorries! *voice is muffled* I need a steel closet door...

Hyper Princess-  *barricades door* Thanks!! I'm glad you love it so much!!! 

Sons- Well, if I told you, it would ruin the story! *smiles secretively*

Rhea-*squeaks* Don't drool on me! *makes closet door water proof* lol… Thanks, I'm glad that people like it! It's really nice when they say nice things… Oh, there goes that cotton again… Note to self: Lay off the cotton balls!

Eternal Sailor Mercury- of course he's not dead, silly goose! blinks.* Eyes go wide. Grabs desk lamp and starts to beat self around the head with it* bad person! Bad person! Never supposed to say stuff like that! It's not _dignified! _

Avidia-  It's not stressful for me! I sit back and write a chapter in about two hours, then post it the next day!  

*nods, sharpening the spear she decided to use instead of a pitchfork*  yeah, that would be best right now…. Flamers, FEAR THE ANGRY AND ARMED AUTHOR'S WRATH!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

*Sings*the Simpsons….  

I completely understand! *throws Diet Sunkist over cliff* You see, I had to use this therapy on one of my role play buddies. He was absolutely hooked on Milk Duds *titters* and I had to throw them off a cliff! * thinks for a minute*Then _he_ jumped off the cliff, and a rabid hobo stole the Milk Duds from him… (Don't ask…)

*looks at scythe uneasily* I'll call you when I need you, ok? Just… have it sharpened…


	6. Missing Truth

**A/N 1: ****This chapter is dedicated to PhoenixFeather, the 50th reviewer! I swear, I've never gotten a better review in my life either!  Next chapter is dedicated to the 60th reviewer! So get down there and review! Pwetty pwease? *puppy dog eyes***

Shattered Reality 

**Chapter Six**

Snape arranged his face into a look of stony indifference. "I found him like this in the woods, Lord. I went to make sure he disposed of the remains properly, and he was lying on the ground, stunned. I assume someone attacked him. The others seem to have had too much mead-"

"Silence!" Voldemort roared. "We shall see if your words are truthful. Not that I mind a liar, but, if a liar believes he can trick the Dark Lord, than he had best watch his back for the rest of his days. _Enervate!"_

Wormtail's head shot up and he fell to the ground with a strangled yelp. "M- M… Master!" he gasped.

"Explain the situation, Wormtail. How is it that you were attacked and Stunned?" Voldemort hissed sibilantly. 

Wormtail began to tremble. He needed to carefully articulate his words... the Master could not know the Potter boy was alive... "S- someone snuck up behind me... they attacked me... Stunned me..."

"And where are they now?" Voldemort enquired, shooting Snape a shrewd look from the corner of an eye. Snape pretended that he did not see the searching glance as he watched Wormtail in a bored manner.

Wormtail thought quickly. Snape knew! If he got Severus in trouble for attacking him, then Snape could tell the Master that Potter was alive! There was only one choice... "They... must've Disapparated after that," he said shakily.

"And did you see anyone in the forest when you arrived, Severus?"

"No, Lord. The woods were empty," Snape said flatly, though he was inwardly squirming. What if the rat confessed? Snape position was tipping dangerously close to the brink…

Voldemort stared at them for a moment, weighing the truth of their words. "Very well," he hissed. "Carry on with whatever business you have."

He swept away hurriedly toward the circle of Death Eaters, who were now blasting trees down and laughing brazenly. 

"I am surprised to see that you did not tell Him that it was I who attacked you, Pettigrew," Snape said quietly. 

"Yes, well, I do have a mind!" Wormtail said hotly.

Snape snorted in contempt, then, before Wormtail could react, whispered, "_Obliviate."_

An expression of complete bliss crept across Wormtail's face, and he smiled at Snape vaguely. "'Lo," he said drunkenly, "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Er... Yes, very," Snape said slowly. "Now, go over there with the others... No, that way… yes… 

Wormtail trundled off toward the other Death Eaters with the same idiotic grin on his rat like face.

Snape prepared to Apparate. Wormtail must not remember that Potter was alive… besides, knowing the way he always messed things up, there was no telling where Potter was. He could be in the middle of the ocean, in Antarctica, or on the other side of the world! Snape amused himself with the thought that Pettigrew was similar to Longbottom. _So simple minded and daft._

The Death Eaters were being to listlessly dismantle and Disapperate. Snape decided this would be the best time to leave, before he was cornered again, when a Death Eater stumbled in his direction, swaying tipsily. He gave Snape a bemused grin before pulling his wand out. 

"Wanna- hic- duel?" He asked; his eyes were crossed.

Snape declined the offer and turned his back on the man. The consequences of the spells a man could cast when he is not sober were rather unappealing.

_"Obliviate!" The man shouted in a slurred voice._

The uplifted expression appeared on Snape's face as the man scowled and staggered away, muttering to himself.

                                                                                                                ~*~

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, stroking Fawkes absent-mindedly. "I wonder what is keeping Severus..."

The beautiful bird rustled its feathers and warbled a plaintive note. 

Dumbledore smiled weakly at the phoenix. _It was from this very bird that the feathers for the wands came..._

He pushed the thought from his mind. "We cannot help what destiny plans for us, dear Fawkes, but we can change its plans. It is not your fault that you were chosen to give those feathers, that they were used as the cores for those two special wands..." His raised his head sharply as Fawkes trilled a warning note and left his perch.

Severus Snape sidled in, eyes flickering about the room nervously.

Dumbledore sighed in relief. "Hello, Severus. I was wondering where you had vanished to."

Snape gave a startled jerk and turned to the Headmaster. "I returned to Easter Island to retrieve the body, Albus," he said wearily.

Dumbledore made a swift movement with his hands. Leaping flames crackled to life in the grate and cast dancing shadows on the walls. "And did you recover it," he asked quietly.

"No, sir."

Fawkes gave a low, throbbing moan and returned to his perch as Dumbledore dropped his head sadly. "Very well, Severus. I shall have a squad dispatched to his home to search for the means behind this... incident," he said in a strangled voice.

Snape once again bowed and left quietly. This time, he went to his Dungeons for some time to think.

                                                                                                ~*~

Dumbledore gazed mournfully into the flames. He could see Harry's young face in their crackling depths, laughing and talking to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; but most of the images held a sense of pain and fear in them.

"Perhaps it is better this way," he whispered. 

Dumbledore rose unsteadily to his feet. Where those bones he could hear creaking?  No, they couldn't be. He had never heard that sound before.

"Your age has caught up with you, Albus," he murmured to himself as he ascended the spiral staircase that led to his Private Rooms.

                                                                                                ~*~

**A/N 2: I am ****SOOOOO evil! I keep everyone waiting to see what happens to Harry! Really evil of me, isn't it? But I promise, the next chapter tells what happened to him, ok? So, don't kill me! If you do, I'll never be able to finish, and you will be held in an Eternal Cliffy! I'm trying to decide whether or not to have a chapter about the Weasleys and Hermione's reactions. Do you think I should? It might throw the sense of time off a little bit, but who cares?**

*sighs* I think I got a little Memory Charm happy in this chapter... everyone was having their memories modified... And it was sort of a transitional chapter... Those are always tough, but I need to let the publics' reactions sink into your spongy brains before I move on. Everyone who has absorbed Snape and Dumbledore's reactions say **cheesecake!**

I have some questions: Does my ability to update daily affect to your opinion of this fic? Or should I slow down and allow your heads all explode from suspense? (Is the suspense mounting?)

From now on, instead of having a little message for everyone who reviewed, I'm going to answer **questions in the space below. The author's Notes were getting way too long. But don't think that means you shouldn't review! It means that questions will be answered! *sighs* So, are there any questions? **

By the way: Avidia, if you check my "Favorite Stories" list, you might discover that _Normal is listed there… *wink wink nudge nudge* And, if you are not Avidia, I suggest you read that story, because she is __obviously The Goddess herself in disguise! *bows down before The Goddess*_

Chapter Seven is on the way! My freakin' computer lost the file, though, and I have to retype it from memory! (Trust me, it's really easy to remember something if you had to sit down, plot it out, the type it!)

I THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND EVERYONE WHO WILL IN THE FUTURE! 

~*~Lily of the Valley~*~


	7. Moonlight Magic

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Kate Potter, the 60th reviewer!!!!!!!! *claps and cheers for Kate Potter * 

**Shattered Reality**

**Chapter Seven**

Mrs. Elwood was a kind, motherly woman with graying hair that was always in a loose and disheveled bun at the nape of her neck, and a smiling face to go with her friendly personality. She worked as a nurse in the Children's Ward of a small hospital in Greenwich.

She gently rapped at the door to Room 626, hoping to hear the standard reply of "come in", but no sound came from behind the closed door. 

She sighed and opened the door as quietly as she could, then slipped inside. "Hello," she said softly as she peered sadly into the face of her newest patient. "I wonder who did this to you."

The gentle beeping of the life support systems filled the room; the sickly sweet scent of illness hung in the air. The poor boy was hooked up to at least dozens of needles and plugs, machines and IV's.

He lay on the crisp hospital sheets in a pool of moonlight, nearly blending into the snowy whiteness. 

Mrs. Elwood brushed a strand of jet-black hair away from his face. He had the most stubborn hair she had ever seen. It stood out from his head and cheekily resisted any attempts at flattening by merely springing up again. The doctors had to shave his head to get a look at his concussion, and, three days later, his dark hair was back, just as if it had never been shaved off. 

The boy had arrived in the Emergency Room a week ago, pale as death and clinging to life by the smallest sliver. The doctor's had done everything they could in the past few days: set his numerous broken bones, given him every medication that would possibly heal him, treated his mild concussion, but he remained in a near comatose state. It was doubted that he would ever walk again, as his spinal column had almost been severed.

The nurse gazed sadly down into his face, so young, but so old, and found pity for the child flowing through her. "You deserve to live," she said. "You're a fighter. You've been hanging on for all this time, and you can't just let go now. You've clearly had a very rough life, and someone finally got the better of you. But we won't let them win."

Timidly, she traced the shape of a jagged scar on his forehead. The doctors had deemed this a scar from earlier abuse, but she did not believe that. _"The shape is too odd," she had said. "Scars in the shapes of lightening bolts are not normal."_

She sat at his bedside for a few moments, mulling things over and watching him distantly.  This child- she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he felt... _special. Like lying half dead on a hospital bed was the wrong place for him.  He radiated something... power and unimaginable wisdom... but a sense of deprivation and mystery... She shook her head sharply, clearing her thoughts. Something- a slight movement that she detected from the corner of an eye caught her attention.___

_It's time to go to bed, Sarah, she thought sternly. __You're seeing things... _

Wait, there it was again! Yes, the boy's hand had moved slightly!

She was instantly up, holding his hand in encouragement, urging him to wake up. 

He moaned, and then his eyelids began to flutter...

"Come on, boy, wake up," she said quietly.

... and opened. He blinked a few times, then squinted up at her blearily. He seemed to be in a daze; his emerald green eyes were unfocused. 

"W- Wha..." He murmured.

Mrs. Elwood touched his hand gently. He twitched and tried to pull it away, but it sent flaming tongues of agony shooting through him, and he let out a small, muted whimper.

"Shh... Don't try to move. What happened to you, dear?" She asked kindly.

A deep frown appeared on his pale face. "Dunno... can't 'member..." he said helplessly. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but he sank back into the pillows with a low moan.   

"What is you name?" she enquired.

His eyebrows furrowed and he chewed the inside of his cheek, obviously deep in thought.  "My name is... Harry."

"What is your last name?"

This time, Harry thought so hard that his eyes crossed. He shook his head stiffly. "Dunno... tired... head hurts..."he said thickly. He turned over to face the wall, hoping the nurse would go away and stop asking him questions.      

Mrs. Elwood to interrogate the lad more, but, as he slipped into slumber, his body relaxed and he began to breathe normally.  She decided to let him rest.

She tiptoed across the room to the door and turned to smile at her patient. "If that boy is anything like his hair, I know he'll make it." She chuckled softly, then sidled out of the room.

                                                                                                ~*~

Harry heard the soft click of a door shutting and the nurse's retreating footsteps. He lay there for a moment, mulling things over in his head. He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, squinting slightly in the bright moonlight. 

He couldn't remember ever having felt such anguish and misery, as though he had been beaten until every bone in his body was splintered into a million pieces. In fact, he couldn't remember _anything except this feeling..._

He slowly raised himself up onto his elbows, ignoring the lances of anguish, and worked his way up to sitting position, improvising the yelps of agony with grimaces.

Harry sat thoughtfully in his small bed, beginning to feel the first pangs of confusion. He desperately tried to remember who he was, but he came up with a blank every time...

A memory flitted past his eyes. He tried to grab it, frantically clawing at the air, but it evaded his fingers and flitted away. It stopped and hovered in a patch of moonlight, glinting enticingly. That was odd, it looked like a small golden ball, the size of a walnut, with tiny silver wings that rotated at hyper speed.

Harry warily reached for the glittering bauble, ignoring the antagonizing fire that sprang up and rushed through his veins. It was just out of reach... He bent forward slightly, stretching his arm out. He could feel the bones grinding together; his spine was aflame. But he blatantly refused to adknowledge the anguished screams that fought in his chest.

His hand penetrated the moonlight's silvery glare. A weird tingling rippled up from the tips of his fingers, into his arm...

He jerked his arm away quickly, expecting it to hurt, but it didn't. He flexed his limb, marveling at how the stiffness had vanished.

Timidly, he placed both of his hands in the pool of light. The tingling sensation swept through his damaged limbs, warm and comforting. He could actually _feel the bones being repaired; it was like a liquid melting, then a solidifying into hard bone._

A cool breeze swept through the dimly lit room, blowing his hair away from his face. It felt like a loving hand, gently caressing his cheek. Then the breeze was in his mind, blowing away the fog of confusion and leaving it miraculously clear. An unearthly, eerie melody was borne on the healing breeze; it filled his heart until it felt like it was going to burst and made his ribs rattle. His hair was standing on end as the music sent shivers down his spine. 

His back didn't ache anymore... his arms where healed... he felt all of the needles and wires drop from his skin as though a hand had severed them in two...but there was an fierce stinging in his forehead... he clapped a hand to it, feeling how easy it was to move the once shattered limb. 

He felt renewed. A fresh vigor and sense of vitality surged through him. Harry laughed loudly. He wanted to run as fast he could! He wanted to fly through the air, feel the cold wind blowing his hair back, hear the crowd's wild cheers... 

Harry blinked. _Fly through the air?_

He ignored it, feeling suddenly tired of this stuffy room and starched bed. Harry catapulted himself from the bed, landing cat like on the cold tile floor. He crept toward the door and silently pulled it open, then peered around the corner. The corridor was desolate and empty.

He slipped out into the silent corridor and closed the door with a faint click, then set off. He didn't know where he was going, but he just needed to get out of that bloody room!

He had scarcely gone ten paces when the sound of humming reached his ears and a blurry shape appeared from a room. Everything was fuzzy and indistinct, but Harry could hear the vague squeak of wheels. It was the nurse with a cart!

Harry tried to flatten himself to the wall, to hide in the shadows, but she had already seen him. With a distant gasp, she let go of her cart of charts and flew down the corridor, wondering who was out of bed.

Harry   began to slide along the wall toward the door, but the nurse reached him before he could get inside.  

"What are you... oh my!"

He backed himself against the door, expecting it to be firm like the walls, but it swung open under his slight pressure, and Harry tumbled into his room.

Mrs. Elwood raced after him, intending to help him, as he was most certainly severely injured, but was stumped when she saw what was happening.

The boy was lying on the floor in a quaking heap, giggling like a five year old who had eaten too many cookies at snack time.

She stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching the boy as he shook with laughter, then tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

He glanced up at her, grinning widely, and brushed his bangs from his face. His brilliant green eyes were bright and dancing with mirth. "Yeah?" He choked between his infectious laughter.

The elderly nurse had never seen anything like this. Just half an hour ago, this boy had awoken from a mild coma, barely able to speak, hooked up to dozens of life support systems, with so many broken bones and injuries that he couldn't move, and yet, here he was, eyeing the corridor as though he was about to streak past her and sprint down its length and back, yelling at the top of his lungs!

She felt weak. Unable to think of a better plan, she escorted her patient to his bed and forced him into it. He wanted to do everything except get back into that bed and be imprisoned in that suffocating room, but the nurse ignored his pleading protests and puppy dog eyes.

As she backed out of the room a few moments later, keeping a stern eye on a scowling Harry to make sure that he didn't sneak out of bed the moment she left, she paused and sniffed the air. She hadn't noticed it before, but there seemed to be a strange scent in this room. The smell of sickness was gone, to be replaced with the lovely scent of... _lilies?_

                                                                                                ~*~

A/N: I told you the next chapter would be about Harry, and, guess what! It was! I'm going to have to experiment some more with overlapping time frames. There's lots of stuff the others need to do.... 

*hides in closet and yells in a muffled voice* I hit a slight wall, but it's nothing I can't handle! The part where the block is doesn't take place for a LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG *takes a breath* LONG LONG LONG LONG time! *grins, then keels over from lack of oxygen*

Oh, this is IMPORTANT! **Who was the stupendous, wonderous, wonderful, brilliant, perfect person who put me on their Favorites List? *pulls out a microphone* Will that person please step forward and identify his or herself so he or she can collect his or her due gratitude? And the next chapter will dedicated to him or her.**

Ok, I have to eat my own words. I'm back to answering the reviews! 

Avidia-  *cheers* YAY! UPDATE! *bows down before you*  You _are _The Goddess Herself. 

Sorry 'bout the geographical mistake! It's about 105 degrees here, with 100% humidity to go with it!

*is very flattered * Oh, I would love that! *starry eyes * Me, on _your _ Favorites List? *faints from glee *

Your cyber nose is very good.  Actually, that's where _I _dug _myself_ out of a plot hole! Snape originally didn't have his memory modified, but my Muse bit me and screeched in my ear. (It hurts really badly when she bites you, she has a beak! Btw, would anyone like to meet her? She wants to get some credit, so I guess I'll have to introduce her in the A/N for the next chapter.

We're a lot alike... that's my theme song too... I make all of my friends mad and they yell at me and I just grin stupidly and sing louder and when one of them tries to attack me I just bounce away... *bounes up and down* BOINGY! BOINGY! BOINGY! I'm the Energizer Bunny!!!!!! BOING!!!!!!!!!!

They're coming to take me away, haha! They're coming to take me away, haha heehee hoho! To the happy home with trees and flowers and basket weavers who sit around and twiddle their thumbs and their toes and they're coming to take me away HAHA!

*screams* AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! NO! THEY'RE HERE!* hides in closet*

I LOVED reading your review! It made the cotton in my stomach act up… *shifty eyes * lady Python didn't hear that, did she? I think she's onto my Cotton Stealing scheme!

Phoenix Feather- *falls out of chair * Whoa… just… WHOA!

Otaku Freak- whoa, don't burst a lung there!

Gengi- Lessee… If Harry had gone to Antarctica, I assure you that he would've said "Hi!" to the penguins! But if he went to America, I would spazz out, make myself an orphan in this story, and become a character. Tempting, but, no. He's still in Britain! If he went too far, they would never find him… OOOPS! *eyes go REALLY wide * You didn't hear that, did you? No, of course not! *slips you a fie dollar bill * Now, forget that I said that… Darn, I just drew attention to my mistake… Shutting up.

TotallyMe- Thanks a ton! And then some more!

Kate Potter- Kate, Kate, Kate.  This story wouldn't be a story about Harry Potter if he didn't get found…. Shuttin' up.

Badger Lord- Yes, I am quite devious, aren't I? *evil laughter * And I am lovin' it! Actually, Snape kept his memory in my original version, but I discovered that I had suddenly fallen into a very deep and dark pit. So I fixed it, and the pit vanished! Or maybe I was on a sugar high… you know, hallucinations… *giggles stupidly, then runs into a wall *

Coconut- ice agent h/h- I'm flattered. No, really, I am! How do I write so quickly and "brilliantly"? I simply put a Muse Charm on myself. No, I just sit down and write! It takes about one hour for me to turn out a chapter, than another hour to get it completely finished! You'll have to wait to find out how everyone reacts when they… Shuttin' up. *tapes mouth shut, then zips it closed *

Well, thanks tons and tons and tons and tons and tons *takes a breath * for reading and reviewing my story! This one is _very _close to my heart, and I'm really super proud of how well it's doing! *hugs Muse * Thanks a ton, Angel!

Angel: *squawks irritably and pulls away *

Lily of the Valley: *shakes head sadly * Never, ever try to hug a griffin. Especially if they are a figment of your imagination. Who would like to meet the infamous Muse?

~*~Lily of the Valley~*~


End file.
